


It Doesn't in the room

by yuansilvermirror



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: M/M, 两厢情愿, 已经确定关系, 我其实不会打这玩意, 浴室play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 其实有些东西没必要说出来，不过说出来有说出来的意义。





	It Doesn't in the room

“你至少应该听我一次。”  
“啊让我想想——不，绝不，Speedy，这事儿没门。”  
Remy抱着胳膊倚在公共浴室的门边，挑眉盯着立在洗漱台边的Pietro。此刻大名鼎鼎的Quicksilver正举着一把刮胡刀笑得恶意满满，浴室暖色调的黄光将男人脸上的棱角磨得有些柔和，但这并不影响对方看起来十分可憎。  
“哦，Remy，你本来就打算刮胡子的，只是动手的人从你变成了我而已，区别并不大。”Pietro单手撑着水池边缘，挑衅道，“要知道，就算你不同意我也有一百种方法能做到这个。你的男朋友可是Quicksilver。”  
他也不算是真心反感，迅速权衡过后无奈地叹了口气，有些认命地锁上浴室的门走近这个笑得可恶的银发男人。“有时候我真觉得我太放纵你了，Pietro。”  
“来嘛，别这么小气。”Pietro有些得意地撑着洗手台坐了上去，一把将他拉进自己双腿之间，居高临下地将一块温毛巾敷在了他脸上，“这可是男友特权。”  
Remy忍不住想笑，又因被毛巾掩住口鼻无法开口，只发出了奇怪的闷哼声，用眼神向对方抗议。Pietro垂下眼帘大大方方俯视着他的眼眸，将那些大写的不赞同照单全收，勾起的嘴角又像是无声地说着“拒不改正”，显得可恨又可爱至极。  
哦，老天，那双紧实的大腿还贴在他腰上呢。  
他突然也觉得这过程开始变得享受起来，双手握住男人的大腿外侧来回摩挲着，使些力气将那紧致的肌肉握了满手，并满意地听见Pietro难耐地抽了口气。男人的身体早被他开发得相当敏感，不知顺着他的撩拨想出了多远，眼角都微微泛起了红，仍装模作样地挑起眉毛瞪他道：“规矩点！Gambit！你想让我割断你的喉咙吗？！”  
“随你喜欢，Pietro，对我而言情人的愉悦可是比生命更重要的东西。不过——”他拿下那块毛巾扔在一边，顺势将对方没什么反抗意志的手环在自己肩上，刮胡刀掉在瓷砖上的声音清脆好听，“——亲爱的，至少在你杀死我之前，给我一个吻？”  
“该死的卡津佬。”  
Pietro有些懊恼地咕哝了两句什么，（也许是吉普赛语，管它呢，反正肯定不是什么好话，）捧着他的脸颊就低头吻了下来。男人泄愤般地轻咬他的嘴唇，又用湿滑的舌尖将那处齿痕舔了舔，轻巧地溜进他嘴里四处放火。许是被热毛巾敷得软了，Pietro的手指探索似的在他的胡茬上温和地流连，掌心也不安分地覆在上面搓动着，像是手感很好的样子。他鼻尖萦绕着对方身上熟悉又特殊的气味，同浴室里各色洗浴用品混出的化学香精味道掺杂在一起，从呼吸道直烧到肺里去，整个人都有些止不住的心猿意马。  
“你不喜欢我的胡子吗？”Remy轻轻触碰着男人柔软的薄唇，两人气息交合在唇齿之间，简直热得发烫。他双手握住男人饱满的臀丘，张开手指揉捏着那些经过长期充分锻炼的软肉，不时恶意地隔着柔软的裤料按压股缝，边撩拨边低声笑道，“Pietro，你不喜欢我的胡子？”  
银发青年喘得几乎支持不住自己，咬着嘴唇压抑自己的呻吟，仍勉强说道：“别……别在这里，Remy……”  
Remy被这声唤得心都酥了，热流像浪潮一般冲刷过半边身体，又齐齐向下腹汇去。他仰头压迫性地撬开男人的齿关，狂风骤雨般将对方口中的敏感处扫了个遍，故意挑进Pietro的舌下遏制着对方的吞咽换气。男人被他吻得眼圈都红透了，来不及吞咽的津液从两人唇舌间溢出口中，按在他肩上的手也动情得控制不住力道，时松时紧地，像是要把他锁骨捏碎。  
Pietro的性器已然有了反应，下身抵在他肚子上不自然地磨蹭着，这让他忍不住低低地笑出了声。青年似乎被他的笑声惹恼了，狠狠攫住他的舌尖咬了一口，怒道：“Remy LeBeau！你能不能别在哪都发情！”  
“也许这算是我的男友特权？”他看着男人海蓝色的眼珠子，（技术上来说，青年睫毛上星星点点的泪珠让对方的愤怒无可避免地变得苍白了许多，）里面盛着三分薄怒和七分情欲，还盈了点成分不大的装模作样，就是没有半分拒绝的意思。他笑着蹭对方的挺翘的鼻尖，手也不老实地挑开运动裤的边缘摸进里面去，用指尖描摹着那两个诱人的腰窝。  
“现在，回答我的问题，Pietro……你不喜欢我的胡子吗？”他略微偏过头去咬男人薄薄的耳垂，故意向耳廓轻轻吹气，“前天晚上你可不是这么说的……在我吻你后面那张小嘴的时候……”  
Pietro被他逗弄得腰都软透了，支持不住地用额头抵住自己垫在他肩膀上的手，急促又温热的吐息喷在颈窝里。他被小小的气流搔得想笑，那些呼吸就像是带着细小的电光溜进他皮肤里，沿着血管爬进心脏，跟随血液循环在他身体里到处作乱。抚摸对方所带来的精神上的愉悦远远超过了这些挑逗本身，他偏过头去吻青年放松的脸颊，又将对方柔软的下唇噙在口中细细地舔弄着，手指尖轻轻地在发烫的穴口打圈。  
“Remy，Remy别——哈啊……”  
“诚实点，我亲爱的。”他越过青年的肩膀看向镜子里的自己，随即露出了个充满进攻性的笑容，直勾勾地盯着自己的眼睛咬住了青年的耳廓，“你想要我，Pietro，你想要我在这操你。你后面已经湿了，感觉到了吗？你咬着我的手指不放——”  
“闭嘴，Gambit！”  
“——你有感觉了，你前后都在流水，Pietro。”  
与此同时，他看到自己眼中露出了从未见过的光彩。（那神采很难形容，他的眼睛里同时透露出野兽般的强大和坠入爱河的女人般的弱小。说真的，他很了解自己，可以说熟悉得过了头。他的日常训练里包括对着镜子做表情练习，甚至知道自己为物体充能时的神情和眼神，可现在他看着镜子，觉得自己在看一个完全陌生的男人。）青年被他的荤话冲进耳朵里，羞耻得耳根都染上了绯红，后穴被他干涩的食指持续不断地开拓着，咬牙切齿地按着他的肩膀，叫道：“你真可恨，Remy。”  
“我是吗？”  
“你是的。”Pietro仰起头来试图调整自己的呼吸，慢慢放松着穴口的肌肉配合他的戳刺，又恨恨地俯下头来吻他的嘴唇，“但我喜欢你。”  
这句话就像往加油站里扔了枚手榴弹，Remy感觉那声要命的巨响就在他耳畔炸开，紧接着就是漫天建筑残渣噼里啪啦地落在沥青马路上，宛如一出奏鸣曲——那是他自己的脑海里连环爆炸的声音。他猛地抽出食指托着臀部将对方抱了起来，（并成功惹得男人惊呼一声搂紧了他的脖子，让他不受控制地更硬了几分，）转身坐在马桶上面，把Pietro安置在自己的大腿上，堪称暴力地剥下了对方的裤子。他一面富有侵略性地啄吻青年柔软的嘴唇，一面将两根手指挤进不停收缩着的肉穴中去，急不可耐地草草做着扩张。若不是顾及Pietro还没准备好，他真恨不得现在就把自己捅进那处销魂的甬道里。  
“你他妈的——啊！疼，疼，Remy……”Pietro眼珠上蒙了一层晶亮的水汽，被他干涩的手指戳中凹陷处的腺体时连坐都坐不住，整个人像一尾刚捕上岸的活鱼般，仍在近乎下意识地连连呢喃着他的名字，“Remy，Remy，Remy……”  
而他现在真的感觉到自己的阴茎在发胀了。  
“摸摸我，Pietro。”他抓过青年淡小麦色的手按在自己裤子的突起上，又带了些恶意地用掌心磨蹭青年柔软的龟头，铃口不断分泌的清液将他指缝都沾得透湿，“摸我，求我，Pietro，亲爱的——我的Pietro。”  
男人前后的敏感处都被他照顾着，解放他那根东西时手指都在发抖，不知是因疼痛还是舒爽。当那只带着薄茧的微凉手掌终于握住了他滚烫的性器时，Remy猛地仰头抽了口气，酥麻的快感在小腹越积越多，从心口涌上的热流冲得他齿根都在发酸发软。  
“我知道，现在不是个好时候，”他咝咝地吸着气，想了想还是坚持说道，“但我，呃，听着，Pietro，我也很喜欢你——我爱你，我爱你Pietro，我爱你。”  
几乎是在第一句从他那根打卷的舌头里跳出来的同时，男人的后穴就不自主地绞紧了他的手指大幅度地收缩起来，一股股精液打在他的掌心，又顺着对方高高耸立的性器流进大腿根去。他有些惊讶地抬起头，正巧看见两颗泪珠从青年圆睁的眼眸中滚落，瞬间掉进已经一塌糊涂的运动衫衣角里没了踪影。  
那也是他没有见过的表情。  
男人的眉头抖动几下，鼻翼翕动着抽气，极力克制着自己的某些负面情绪；可当男人紧紧合上眼帘，两滴豆大的泪珠从眼角涌出，在对方瘦削的脸颊上划出两道闪闪发光的水痕。  
良久，Pietro放开了自己死死咬住的嘴唇。“你说得对，现在真的不是个好时候，Gambit。”  
他一时不知如何反应，只好凑过去吻了吻Pietro发烫的眼睛，轻声说道：“那就以后再说。”  
微凉的嘴唇刚刚覆上，薄而发红的眼帘似乎再也兜不住那些眼泪，又被他用舌尖扫进自己嘴里。青年的眼睫不停颤抖着，合眼闷声说道：“现在我讨厌你的胡子了。”  
他不禁失笑，温柔地在另一只眼睛上也亲了亲。“你知道我会记住这个然后取笑你的，对吧，Pietro？”  
Pietro睁开自己水汽朦胧的灰蓝色眼睛，虚张声势地瞪了他一眼，说出的话也装模作样：“操我，Remy LeBeau，除非你做不到。”  
“哦，亲爱的，别逼我证明自己。”他笑着挤了挤眼睛，换了沾着对方精液的手继续做扩张，勉强挤进三根手指去，在穴口处放缓节奏里外按摩着肌肉。Pietro疼得伏在他肩头直抽气，皱着眉头配合他放松自己，偶尔插进两个指节触到了那处凹陷就控制不住地绷紧身体，光是在耳边炸开的呻吟声让他心底发痒。  
很快啧啧水声就充满了盥洗室里狭小的空间，穴口肌肉已经被他充分扩张开来，在他抽插时甚至松软得无法合拢，粘腻的精液混合着分泌液彻底濡湿了他的手指，顺着指缝直流到掌心里去。  
“哈啊……Remy，Remy——Remy。”Pietro的声音依旧有些发闷，略微起身顺着他乱糟糟的鬓角直亲到耳根，温热湿滑的舌尖在他耳廓上扫来扫去，“我想要你进来，Remy。”  
“满足你，我亲爱的Pietro。”他故意旋转着慢慢抽出自己的手指，几次搔过男人肠道里的敏感之处，早已食髓知味的肠肉热情地吸吮着挽留他，在他完全拔出时甚至发出了极为色情的水声。  
Pietro简直快要忍到极限了，攥着他衬衫的手松了又紧，紧了又松，又急又气地在他耳垂上咬了一口，怒气冲冲地叫道：“该死！你能不能快点？”  
“这可是你说的。”耳根处热辣的疼痛让他莫名起了点坏心思，将对方的臀丘握在手中不轻不重地揉捏着，“你自己坐上来。”  
“你！混蛋！你这个混蛋！”  
“来嘛，又不是第一次了。”他送给对方一个露出牙齿的假笑，掌上用力捏出几个明显的红指印，在对方小麦色的肌肤上清晰可见，“抓紧时间，Pietro？”  
事实证明，比起调戏暴躁青年，他更加倾向于认为这是在折磨自己。Pietro腰腿都软透了，一手扶着他的阴茎一手按在他肩上，神色中还带着点对他粗长性器的惶恐，垂着眼帘都不敢看他。整个过程都被拉得极慢，龟头完全挤进那处温热潮湿的肉穴时他甚至发出了满足的喟叹，惹来了对方一个软软的瞪视。  
这可真要命，真的，简直就是处刑。  
他在自己进入一小半时终于忍无可忍，夸张地叹息一声，直接捏住男人的髋骨毫不留情地按坐下去。性器破开湿滑发烫的肠肉完全插入，借着对方的体重直接顶进最深处，他舒服得头皮都在发麻，无甚诚意地问道，“疼吗？Pietro？”  
青年被他操得说不出话来，几次咬住嘴唇都因抽气又松开了，薄薄的下唇上全是齿痕。他心中不忍，托着对方的后脑吻进口中轻柔地抚慰，下身也小幅度地顶弄着，有意揉压男人柔软的前列腺，放慢节奏等对方适应。  
见他忍得一头细汗，Pietro怔怔地望着他的眼睛，突然说道：“我也是。”  
他有些不明就里，挑起半边眉毛用眼神无声地询问着，等待对方说出下文。见对方面色更红，他忽而明白了话中的含义，又愣了几秒才真正理解了对方的意思，难以克制地咬住了Pietro的嘴唇。  
老天，放过他吧，这他可真的忍不了。  
Remy托着对方饱满圆润的臀丘，就着插入的姿势猛然站起身，把男人抵在被灯光映得发黄的浴室瓷砖上迅速地操干起来。所有的技巧和经验全被他这个出了名的花花公子抛在脑后，他只遵从最原始的动物本能疯狂地交合进出，同Pietro像野兽相互撕咬一般接吻。生理和心理上的双重快感像潮水一般将他完全淹没，他爽得从头顶到脚趾都在发酸，口中暴涨的津液顺着两人嘴唇相触的地方泛滥成灾，湿滑的触感在此刻都被无限放大。  
男人几次都要到高潮了，被他掐着性器堵住马眼射不出来，身体里外都在无法控制地颤抖着，手软得甚至搂不住他的脖子，只有肠肉还紧紧吸吮着他的阴茎。  
“Remy！Remy，放开——啊！Remy！Remy……”  
他一言不发，只是加大幅度抽插，将对方操干得喊不出声音。破碎的呻吟喘息全在男人嗓子里哽过一道，能出口的听起来都像是哭叫。他把这个彻底属于他的男人操哭了，操得化成一滩水，操得直爽上天去——而光是想到这个，就让他下腹一阵阵地发热。  
“Pietro，Pietro……我的Pietro……”  
他终于松开了钳制对方性器的手，故意顶着男人柔软的凹陷狠狠操进了最深处。Pietro仰头无声地哭喊着，几乎是他松手的瞬间精液就源源不断地从顶端的小孔中涌出，后穴不自主地收缩个不停。他被含得舒爽至极，眼前炸出斑斓的彩色光点，顺势射了对方一肚子微凉的精液。  
后来Remy的胡子还是被Pietro特别关照了。  
男人坐在洗手台上熟练地将他的胡茬修短，打上泡沫剃须膏把边缘修刮整齐，最后为他抹匀须后乳时，他甚至有些迷恋对方手指的触感，闭着眼睛直往青年怀里蹭，又被按住嘴推了回来。  
“适可而止，Remy。”Pietro挑眉瞪他，“别总这么讨人厌，行吗？”  
他闻着男人手上同自己须后乳一样的清淡的木调香气，眯起眼睛笑了起来，看来偶尔听对方一次也并没有任何坏处。想到这里他突然一时兴起，把这只温热的手拉下来按在自己的心口，凑近些问道：“只有讨厌？”  
“是的，只有讨厌。”  
而漫长的停顿过后，男人最终无可奈何地摇了摇头，有些认命地闭上眼睛，俯下头亲吻了他的嘴唇。


End file.
